


Heart You

by BetterInFiction



Series: Own Devices [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A hint of sexual content, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Sequel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterInFiction/pseuds/BetterInFiction
Summary: It had been over a month since Naruto had kissed Kakashi at the Christmas tree and things were going well.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Series: Own Devices [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891162
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Heart You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [Mint Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307508)

“Kakashi~.” He grunted as Naruto’s weight crashed over the back of the couch, barely managing to save his book as the blonde unceremoniously deposited his torso on Kakashi’s lap, his legs dangling over the armrest. “I finished the dishes,” he smiled cheekily up at him. “ _And_ put everything away.”

“In the right places?” Kakashi drawled and the other huffed, rolling his eyes.

“Yes, do you want to go check?” It was bait and Kakashi knew it, Naruto liked to joke about how he liked everything to be in their place, but he still put everything in his kitchen back where it belonged without his prompting.

“Not right now.” He brought his book back up, allowing his free hand to card through soft hair and Naruto sighed, the cheek disappearing as he relaxed. It was just over a month ago that they had kissed at the tree and started dating and things were good between them. Even though Kakashi considered himself to be a private person, it felt natural to have Naruto in his space and they spent more time together than not these days. Maybe they were still in this honeymoon period of dating, or maybe they were moving quickly, but he didn’t want to slow down. This felt right. _Because you love him,_ the tiny voice niggled in the back of his mind.

“Hey Kakashi,” Naruto said softly after a few minutes of comfortable silence and he hummed in response. “Can you meet my parents?” Kakashi nearly dropped his book, he set it aside to look down into his boyfriend’s nervous face. “Well? What d’you think?”

“Naruto, I-“

“I kinda might have already said we’d go have lunch this Sunday,” he grinned sheepishly and Kakashi blinked at him. They had talked in passing about him meeting Kushina and Minato, but they had gotten busy at work and he hadn’t expected Naruto to make a concrete plan without him. “I’m sorry, it just kinda happened, y’know! But hey! I already met your dad!” He pointed out.

“That was an accident,” he sighed, pinching at the bridge of his nose.

“Still counts!” he pouted indignantly. Naruto had met Sakumo by complete chance while they were out shopping for Naruto’s weekly supply of cup ramen and Kakashi’s weekly attempt to get him to buy more vegetables. He avoided his father’s knowing eye as he and Naruto talked through the store, Sakumo seeming taken aback by Naruto’s vibrant personality. But Naruto could win over anyone, and when they parted ways outside his father gave him a reassuring pat on the back and they promised to come over for dinner when they were free.

_“You think he noticed these?” Naruto smiled devilishly as he gestured to the condoms on the top of their bag._

_“Probably,” he sighed, Naruto threw his head back and laughed and Kakashi once again found himself watching him in awe. Naruto still looked like a possibility. One that he didn’t want to mess up._

“I guess it can’t be helped,” Kakashi caved. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to meet his parents, he listened fondly whenever Naruto would talk about his childhood. He spoke animatedly about his summers with his godfather or afternoons running around City Hall with his parents. He also knew from the photos littering the other’s apartment that Naruto had inherited his father’s coloring but his mother’s features. Naruto had even mentioned when they had kissed that he wanted them to meet so it was only a matter of time, might as well do it now.

“Really?” He breathed, the bright smile already threatening to split his face.

“Yes, it’s fine, but isn’t Sunday Valentine’s Day?” He brought his hand up to his chin as he pondered. He didn’t really care about the holiday, but the idea of him and Naruto locked in one of their apartments was extremely appealing. “Maa, shouldn’t we be doing something on our own?” He asked, voice going low as he slid his hand from Naruto’s exposed hip from where his shirt had ridden up to his navel. He wanted to bite at the attractive flush that rose on his cheeks as his fingers slid under the waistband of his sweatpants, enjoying feeling the heated skin pebble under his touch as his abs tensed with anticipation.

“Uh, I didn’t think about that,” Naruto stammered, hips tilting to try and get his teasing hand lower. “We could do something before maybe, o-or after?”

“How about now?” He whispered, bending over him, letting his hand slip further through the coarse trail of hair. A hand fisted at the back of his head, pulling him even closer at the same time that Naruto lurched upright, crashing their mouths together.

“Now is good.” That ever-present grin taking on a feral quality. His own smile making kissing difficult. “What?” Naruto snapped when he pulled away with a chuckle.

“Nothing,” he shook his head. “It’s just, is your dad a boxer?” Kakashi asked, and Naruto blinked, confused. “Because you’re a knockout.”

“Ugh, that doesn’t make sense!” Naruto groaned, trying to push himself away.

“I’m studying to be a historian. I’m especially interested in finding a date,” he pulled Naruto back to the couch, pinning him under his weight. “Are you a broom?” He continued, skating his lips along his throat in the way he knew made him shiver. “Because you’ve swept me off my feet.” Naruto groaned again, pushing at his shoulders.

“Just shut up would you?” He grabbed his face, smooshing his cheeks together. “Did you get those lines from those books you read huh?” He scowled, referring to his _Icha Icha_ collection.

“Maa, I can say worse,” he grinned, tipping his head to drop a kiss at the inside of his wrist, swooping down to kiss him when he opened his mouth to retort.

* * *

“You kinda look like you wanna run away,” Naruto fidgeted as they walked up the steps to his parents’ house. Kakashi had been quiet on the drive over, finger tapping at the wheel, but that wasn’t necessarily anything new, Kakashi was usually on the quiet side. But with the mask he liked to wear outside and his eyes forward it was hard to tell what he was thinking.

“No, I’m not going to run away Naruto,” Kakashi shook his head, reaching out for Naruto’s hand while his other pulled down his mask. 

“Do you want to come up with a code or something?” He half-joked, hanging on his arm. He knew his parents could be intense sometimes and he didn’t want Kakashi to be scared off.

“Who wants to run away now?” Kakashi smirked, his arm wrapping around his shoulders to pull him closer as they stopped at the door. “Whereas I’m not opposed to a safe word,” he leered. “It’ll be fine.” He dipped down to kiss him right as his mom flung open the front door.

“What are you hiding out here for?” Kushina asked in lieu of hello, her violet eyes going between Naruto and Kakashi.

“Mom we just got here,” Naruto sighed.

“Well hurry up then, it’s cold,” she scolded, reaching for both of their arms to haul them into the house. “You must be Kakashi!” Her smile was blinding as she weaseled her way between them after they shed their jackets. “We’ve been dying to meet you.” He couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched his boyfriend get dragged toward the living room. He closed his eyes, breathing in the comforting scents of sweet coffee and baked goods, making him immediately relax.

“Hey son,” Minato appeared, taking off the pink apron he liked to wear to do dishes and slinging it over his arm. “I tried to tell her not to scare him away,” he apologized, looking sheepish.

“I think Kakashi can handle it,” he smiled, leaning into his father’s arms for a hug. “Or at least I hope so.”

“Maybe we should go save him, huh?” Minato grinned, ruffling at his hair as they followed. He took in the image of Kakashi on the couch, in this house that he had grown up in, his mom was already thumbing through a photo album to show him all the embarrassing photos. He liked the look of it. He loved Kakashi even though it had only been something like a month since they had gotten together. Naruto knew he wasn’t the easiest or cleanest person around, and they sniped at each other occasionally, but Kakashi put up with him and he was patient. He thought that Kakashi had smoothed out his edges before and it seemed truer now.

“Hey,” Kakashi sidled up to him in the kitchen, his parents had somehow managed to make lunch continue into dinner and now he could hear them playfully bickering over boardgames in the other room. “What are you thinking?” Kakashi asked, carding his fingers through Naruto’s hair and resting his hand on the back of his neck.

“That I love my mom and dad but if we get roped into playing Monopoly we’ll never leave,” he grinned, leaning into the touch.

“Maa maybe we should have thought of that safe word,” he joked. “But it’s fine, I like your parents,” Kakashi grinned and it was cheesy, but Naruto thought he felt his heart skip a beat.

“I think they like you too. Here wait a sec,” he dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out the silly little conversation heart he had snatched off the coffee table, holding it out in his palm with a grin. Kakashi blinked down at the blue misshapen candy for a moment, reading the messy print before smiling.

“Well, who’s being the cheesy one now?” He teased, leaning in close. “ _I heart you_ too Naruto, truly.” He brushed their lips together and Naruto hummed into the kiss. The moment was quickly ruined by the tell-tale flash of a camera and they separated.

“Mom!” Naruto yelled, immediately moving to take the camera but she held it over her head. “Give me that!”

“Nope! It’s going in a new album!” She sang, running from the room and Naruto didn’t chase her. He was with everyone that he loved, what more could he ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (most likely late) Valentine's Day!!
> 
> Also this is my 20th posted Naruto work, wow.


End file.
